


mango

by nanasuoka



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, I suppose, M/M, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/pseuds/nanasuoka
Summary: “You are,” Wade says, counting on his fingers, “A clown. An idiot. A dummy. Thick as fuck. Very pretty against a sunset. And also stupid.”





	mango

**Author's Note:**

> this is so messy alexa can we get 1000 likes.... but thanks my good pal ket for your Wise Words

The first time he kisses Wade, Wade thinks Spiderman tastes like one of those little mango Hi-Chew candies.  


When they pull away, Spidey’s got a kind of half-lidded look on his face that lets Wade know that it’s not the first time he’s thought about something like this. For a moment it’s quiet and perfect, the rose of the sunset painting the edges of Spidey’s face. It steals Wade’s breath, how pretty he is, and Wade can almost ignore the ever present smell of piss in the New York air.  


Then, he hears the tell-tale _thwip_ of a web and the moment is shattered. Spidey rushes off in hurried, jerky motions and all Wade can do is shit his heart out of his ass and watch him swing away.  


It hurts, but it’s not unexpected — Wade gets tired of his own shit, too. Still, though. It hurts.  


Unfortunately for Wade, the part of his brain that tells him to avoid emotionally draining situations that can possibly end with him getting his heart broken (again!) must have been shut off by Spidey’s fruit flavored lips. So he jumps off right after him and runs as fast as he can, straining his eyes and ears for a hint as to where Spiderman might have gone. His lungs constrict in his chest when he speeds up and books it like nobody’s business. There’s a sharp ringing in his head and his heart is beating wildly, though this may have less to do with running and more to do with being kissed and then ditched on a rooftop by the person who initiated it.  


He rounds a corner and finds Spiderman leaning against a wall in a dingy alley, holding his mask tightly in his fist and glaring at it like it’s something _personal_. Spiderman looks like shit. His eyes are rimmed red and bruised underneath, and his skin shines with sweat, his chest heaving up and down.  


Wade’s breath hitches. He watches Spidey worry his lip between his teeth and tug at the ends of his hair and like, okay, he didn’t think the kiss was _that_ bad. Sure, Wade’s been sweating in a skin tight suit all day, and maybe, yeah, his breath smells like balls and week old refried beans, and he knows his skin looks like a cat puked up Swiss cheese on a good day but… he has Burt’s Bees chapstick? Besides, Spidey kissed him first.  


“...Spidey. Buddy. Pal. _Baby_.” Wade takes a few tentative steps towards Spiderman’s hunched body.  


Spiderman flinches roughly before looking up and going rigid at the sight of the red and black of Deadpool’s suit and… _ouch._ He lets out a sound that’s suspiciously like an embarrassed garbage disposal, slips his mask on, and makes a move to sling away—  


Wade’s hand shoots out before he can even think about _why_ and grabs onto Spidey’s bicep, only briefly marveling at its firmness, before pulling Spidey backwards into his chest and locking his arms around his waist. Spiderman doesn’t protest, but he doesn’t relax.  


“So—“ Wade starts, just about the time Spidey says, “Wade—“  


They stop. Make awkward eye contact through their masks. Shuffle around a bit. Spiderman clears his throat.  


“You first,” says Wade. He’s feeling pretty generous, today.  


“ _Wade_.” Spidey’s voice breaks under the armor of his suit but Wade waits. “There’s no way this can work.”   


Wade makes a little _hmm_ sound, in the back of his throat, urging Spidey on. He really wants to know what morally dubious action of his Spidey’s going to refer to in his little rejection speech. He’s kind of interested in what pushed Spidey over the edge, even if he’s heard it hundreds of times before. He sighs shallowly and rests his head on the dip of Spiderman’s shoulder.  


“You— I—” Spidey stutters, his voice small. “I’ve lost everyone.” A bitter laugh echoes, bounces off the walls around them and vibrates against Wade’s chest. _Oh,_ Wade thinks. He was not expecting _this_.  


“ _Spiderman_ has lost everyone. Killed them, in a way. Just because I loved them. I don’t want…” Spiderman slumps against Wade, like the admission took all of his strength before he could finish his thought.  


Wade’s no genius, but it doesn’t take one to figure out what Spidey was about to say. He almost snorts at the absurdity of it.  


”You are,” Wade says, counting on his fingers, “A clown. An idiot. A dummy. Thick as fuck. Very pretty against a sunset. And also stupid.”  


“You counted your thumb twice? And—“  


Wade plows on: “Baby boy, I can’t die. You know this. I know this. The corn in the shit I took this morning knows this. I’m literally, like, Hepatitis W. All yours, too.”  


At this Spidey sniffles a little, tension bleeding out of his body like one of those cute little Pufferfish and he softens against Wade. He does know this. It’s just that he tends to have the worst luck when it comes to the people he loves staying, well, _alive_. Between Gwen, MJ, and Harry, there’s no way he’s gonna end up _not_ fucking this up.  


“Shut up.” Wade’s finger flicks the side of Spiderman’s head, effectively silencing his thoughts. “That fat ass brain of yours… ‘s just causing problems.”  


Spiderman pouts, Wade can see it through his mask. “Asshole.”  


Wade just nods and loosens his grip, pointing upwards in the direction of their Patrol Meeting Roof™️. They make their way up slowly, Wade still on Spiderman’s back until they reach the edge, where they sit sides pressed tightly together. The warmth is comforting, grounding.  


“You were a real shit today, y’know.” Wade tries to make his voice sound stern through the softness that surrounds them. Spidey kind of slumps, then, like the whole world and its mom and its mom’s mom decided to camp out on his shoulders.  


“I know.” His voice is gentle. “I’m sorry.”  


Wade crosses his arms and shivers at the slight loss of contact. “There’s only _one_ thing you can do to make up for it!” He puckers his lips exaggeratedly through his mask and Spidey glares at him with no heat but then he’s flipping up the bottom of his mask and he’s leaning in and he—  


_(Mmf!)_  


When they finally come up for air, Wade says, “I can’t believe I’m the only person alive who knows Spiderman tastes like mango?”  


Spiderman looks absolutely shocked, eyes the size of Taco Bell’s Crunchwrap Supreme™️, and Wade can feel the disbelief rolling off of him in waves. But then he lets out an ugly snort-laugh hybrid and says, “Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading lads


End file.
